Animal
by rickiss
Summary: Quand les instincts animaux se réveillent, que peut-on y faire ?


Bonjour à tous,

Je séchais un peu niveau inspiration pour la suite de _La vie quotidienne_ ..., alors en attendant je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle petite songfic, histoire de ne pas rester inactive niveau écriture.

Cette songfic change de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, au niveau du ton … J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (dont les paroles sont en gras) « All I want » appartient à The cure.

**Rating** : je dirais T, plus pour le langage et les idées émises que pour la situation en elle-même (pas de fausse joie pour les lecteurs).

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en souhaitant sincèrement que cela vous plaira.

* * *

**Animal**

Ce soir je me sens mal, ce soir j'ai envie de mourir ...

… ou de tuer ! J'ai envie de tout détruire, de les mordre, de les déchirer ...

Ce soir j'ai envie de toi !

**Tonight I'm feeling like an animal**

Tu ne me connais pas encore aussi féroce, aussi bestial ... mais ça c'est moi aussi ! Ils t'ont enlevé à moi, ma proie, ils m'ont volé mon dû … Ils n'auraient pas dû !

**  
Tonight I'm howling inside**

Là, j'ai la rage, là j'ai envie de mordre. Mon corps t'appelle, te réclame, t'acclame …

Et en moi, je ressens ce désir brûlant, presque animal … une envie si primitive …

Une envie de toi.

**  
Tonight I'm feeling like an animal**

Ma raison s'est envolée, j'ai juste envie de hurler ! J'ai la rage au cœur, la haine au ventre …

Une force animale, une démence bestiale … Une haine contre eux.

Contre eux, qui t'enlèvent à moi. Qui me privent de toi, de tout en toi.

**  
Tonight I'm going wild**

Je suis resté longtemps sans rien dire. Sage. Couché.

Mais là je me réveille, l'appel de la chair. Du sang. Là je m'éveille, et ça va être un vrai carnage.

Attends-moi …

**  
And all I want is to be with you again**

On a à peine eu le temps de se connaître … On s'est juste découvert. Juste apprécié, mais si peu de temps.

Moi, moi j'ai le mal de toi. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai besoin de toi !

**  
And all I want is to hold you like a dog**

J'ai envie de te posséder encore et encore ! Comme cette unique fois, comme ce soir-là … J'ai encore envie de me glisser en toi, de jouir de toi …

J'ai encore envie de toi ! De tout de toi !

**  
And all I want is to be with you again**

De la haine on est passés à l'affection. De l'affection à la tendresse. De la tendresse au désir.

**  
With you again**

Et maintenant qu'ils t'ont enlevé à moi, je reste là, plein de haine. Et de désir.

**  
Just to hold you like a dog**

Faut qu'on m'explique comment je vais faire sans toi ! Faut qu'on me dise comment je suis censé me passer de toi !

Parce que là, putain, j'ai sacrément envie de toi ...

Tonight I'm screaming like an animal

Je sens cette sensation, aussi douloureuse qu'agréable, qui me déchire les entrailles. Je sens cet afflux qui m'envahit, me traverse des pieds à la tête, me rend fou …

**  
Tonight I'm losing control**

Je te jure, je deviens fou ! Ils m'interdisent de te voir ! Putain, mais je vais les tuer !

Cette rage en moi m'envahit, se mêle à mon désir, et je perds le contrôle … Je perds la tête, je perds mes repères … depuis que je t'ai perdu !

**  
Tonight I'm screaming like an animal**

Je suis comme un fou, comme un dément ... Comme un naufragé qui a perdu le nord. Je cours, je frappe, je déchire … La douleur me vrille la poitrine, j'ai envie de les tuer … ou de me tuer … ou de te tuer !

Oui, de tuer, pour que tu ne sois qu'à moi. A personne d'autre. Pour que tu ne t'enfuis pas.

**  
Tonight oh I'm getting so low**

Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Ma rage m'aveugle au point de vouloir m'en prendre à toi …

Il faut que je calme ces pulsions qui m'habitent. Il faut que j'assouvisse ce désir si primitif qui me détruit.

Il faut que je déjoue leurs plans pour te retrouver ! Je dois y arriver !

And all I want is to be with you again

Putain, Potter, après cette fois-là ... Moi je t'ai dans le sang, je crois. Comme une maladie, comme une drogue … Comme une satanée drogue qui a pris possession de mes sens et de mon esprit !

Je ne peux pas me libérer de toi ! Je suis sous ton emprise, tu comprends ça ?

**  
And all I want is to hold you like a dog**

Le seul moyen que j'ai pour retrouver ma raison est d'assouvir avec toi mes plus bas instincts, mes plus tendancieux désirs. Je vais te prendre encore et encore, te posséder toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions tous les deux.

De cette petite mort que j'ai découvert avec toi. Entre tes draps. Dans tes bras.

**  
And all I want is to be with you again**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais celui qui réveillerait l'animal qui sommeillait en moi. Pour faire perdre la constance et la dignité d'un Malefoy, il faut y aller, tu sais ! Mais il faut reconnaître que tu as su trouver les arguments pour me parler …

… et moi ceux pour te faire hurler. Pour te faire perdre ton humanité, au profit de gestes, de cris, d'attitudes tellement plus ... animées ! Cet instinct bestial qui nous a pris, l'autre nuit, quand je t'ai pris … qu'est-ce qu'on en a joui !

**  
With you again**

Et eux, là ! Eux qui ne veulent pas que tu sois encore à moi ! Ils ne cherchent qu'à mourir ou quoi ? Je te jure que le sang qui bouillonnait dans mes veines vient d'arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau. Et mon adrénaline se mêle à mon désir, ma rage à mes pulsions … Je vais rugir, je vais mordre !

Ou je vais éclater, si rien ne change ! Si je ne peux pas te retrouver, je vais me déchirer …

**  
Just to hold you like a dog**

Qu'ils me laissent juste quelques instants : pour assouvir ma faim, pour étancher ma soif, il ne me faudra que peu de temps. Le temps d'un râle, le temps de quelques coups, le temps d'une jouissance …

Le temps de toi. De t'avoir. Toi.

Encore une fois.

**  
That's all I want**

Je te jure, Potter, je ne vais pas tenir.

Si je ne trouve pas un moyen de contourner ce fichu règlement, d'oublier ce satané couvre-feu, je vais péter un plomb. Quel besoin ont-ils eu, eux, de mettre des règles et des horaires à respecter, dans cette fichue école !

**That's all I want**

Parce qu'après la première nuit qu'on a partagé, comment veux-tu que je patiente encore toute une nuit avant de te refaire l'amour, Potter ?

C'est dur à admettre, mais putain, cette nuit avec toi, qu'est-ce que c'était bien !

Tu voudras bien qu'on recommence, demain, dis ? Je t'en prie …


End file.
